


A Different Perspective

by Spyder Z (SpyderZ)



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderZ/pseuds/Spyder%20Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he do it? What drives Bowser time and time again to kidnap the Princess? A glimpse into one possible explanation... -One Shot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

  Standing at the keep’s window, he looked out for what he knew would be coming. There was little he could do to stop it, and truthfully he was getting tired of trying. He promised her father long ago to watch out for his Mutant daughter, but this was getting ridiculous. Countless times he'd taken her from danger, and countless times, she'd rejected him, trying to return to the twisted creature that came for her.

 

  Every so often a birth in the kingdom results in a mutant child, and while many see these sad creatures as hideous blemishes to their family line, he being a mutant himself, saw them for what they truly were, Outcasts from society. Only treated as such due to their differences, none that they chose mind, and so they generally became reclusive, and avoided others. Things changed when she was born though. Her father was so proud of his little mutant that he not only raised her in full public view, but allowed her her birthright as a Princess. This changed the public’s view of mutants in all the kingdoms (Thus allowing him to ascend to the Head of the Koopas, something that would never happened otherwise) and shockingly enough, her people grew to love her so much that she became the Gem of the Mushroom Kingdom. For some time everything was okay... that is until "he" came.

 

  A mutant from another land, he came to spread their particular deformity further, and whilst Bowser wasn't against the proliferation of mutants, hell, he'd had a few children of his own, he was against "their" particular pairing. He'd looked into this other world and seen what would happen if "these" mutants were allowed to rule. The natural beauty of the land would be stripped away leaving most of the world covered in stone. This in and of itself wasn't too awful, but the constant clouds of gas that covered these scabs in the land, and the lack of natural life over most of the planet were enough to make even him sick. It was as if not only didn't they care about the land, but they were actively trying to destroy it. So since her father had long passed, and she was oblivious to the possible danger their pairing would bring, that left it to him to prevent it... not that she made it any easier.

 

  He originally approached her, asking her to turn over control of her kingdom (Thus allowing him to remove the outsider) but she refused him, and in his anger he instead decided to take her to his kingdom, where he could ensure that the outsider was unable to reach her. What he didn't count on was the persistence of this particular mutant. The Koopa Troop occupied quite a bit of the Mushroom Kingdom's borders, and as they shared a mutual peace, Bowser had never raised an army, something he soon learned to regret, and then had no choice but to change. He had never wanted to bring his people to war, but war was better than the future he saw otherwise.

 

  Looking back, it wasn't such a surprise that the mutants were successful that first time. He hadn't really planned to kidnap Peach, and his people weren't at all prepared for the onslaught that followed. Had it only been the one mutant, his troops may have had a chance, but the mutant brought its brother, and they were together more than a match for his untrained "army".

 

  So here he was again, watching from his tower as "they" tore their way to him. Many years had passed since the mutants first arrived, and while he now had an army in more than just name, it wasn't sufficient. The mutants were more than enough for whatever he threw at them, and every time he thought he'd come up with the "perfect plan", they overcame it and took the princess back. He'd been branded a villain by her people. Accepting the role, he just tried his best to keep them from ever continuing their line. So far, a constant state of war seemed to be doing the trick. He didn't want it, and he did his best to make sure his people had the best lives they could while the war continued, but at the end of the day he still wished the death of the one known as Mario...


End file.
